Bloody Love Chapter I:The Lost
by Samaguey
Summary: Alyson loses her sister in a party, but meet the good looking Gabriel after the accent she had for looking for her sis.


_Chapter 1: The Lost_

_**I **_was playing hide-n-go-see with my friends and my sister, Sadie at the park because it was her birthday and was going to be thirteen. She was older than me by two years. Her hair was long, straight black and had hazel eyes that where beautiful. She had a small lip and a double chin. Her hair would fall down gentle when every time she moved her head to her side. Sadie was whiter then me and my family, she was the whitest. I never understand why she was brighter then all of us. She was almost as white as paper.

Sadie was kind to everyone any age, any animal, any thing really. She was outgoing and didn't care what other said of her. She didn't eat much, she drink a lot. She didn't drink beer or any of that, she drank something I never would have drank and wished for more of it.

* * * * * *

Two year ago on a sunny April day on the 8th it was my dad's birthday and my mom was cooking meat. My sister asks if she can help in the kitchen that was green with frames of flower with fruits like apples with roses, and my mom gratefully said yes. I asked if I can help too but my said no so I sat in the kitchen while Sadie cleans the meat. At that time, Sadie eyes were darker then ever.

My mom left to the bathroom with lime green wall that shined with the light of the light ball at night and I was on the table that fit for eight and was brown as chocolate. I was coloring in my coloring of animal on the page that had a picture of a puppy playing with a kitten that had a ball that I colored purple because I like it with blue which is Sadie favorite color. While I was coloring, I dropped the red color of mine and went down the table to get. Then I looked head of me and saw the floor and saw blood in one of the tiles with blue snicker that had black jeans on top. I didn't won't to look higher afraid to see the worst, but looked up anyway. I saw the squared pink polo shirt Sadie got last week. Then saw her face.

Her hair now had red in its ends of it and her lips were red, more then the color I dropped.

She was drinking the blood from the meat. When she finished sucking the meat she got another one and another one after the other. I was shocked that I dropped the color in my hand. I saw that her teeth were red as the blood she drank; her front teeth were sharp as dagger.

She sucked all the blood from every meat and was looking for more when she finished. She turned the water on and washed her hand, face, and everywhere where she had blood of the meat she just sucked. Then she washed the meat. I hear my mom coming in the kitchen and I looked for the color I drop at the first.

"Sweetie, what are you doing down there. Get over here." My mom saw my face and her cheerful face was now an anxious face. My face might have been terrified and I was terrified of what I saw. Who won't be terrified of seeing your older sister drinking, especially if she drinks blood of the meat your about to eat!

"Dear, come to mommy. Come on now," my mom arm went to grab me, but I moved. I got up and ignored her and began to color again pretending that I was alright and hide my face from her so that she didn't see that I was afraid and not glad. My dad came in the kitchen to see where all his girls where.

My dad was tall and was brown. His hair was dark brown like his eyes were. He was tuff with muscles. He looked young for his age. He had a small mole next to his eyes. As for my mom she was short with dark beautiful hair. Her eyes were big and brown. She was camel skin.

I sat down again and pretended to color. When they left to greet my aunt and uncle at the door, I was alone with Sadie. We both looked at each other. She looked mad, but mostly worried about something. That evening I didn't go near

Sadie or talked to her. Soon the party was over and we had to start cleaning the place up. Sadie got near me and she touched me. She was cold as ice. She was about to tell me something, but I moved away. When she open her mouth I saw those canine teeth of her so I walked away from her afraid that she might suck my blood. I just had the feeling to go and I just got the thought out of nowhere, too.

I took a shower with the pink shampoo that smelled like strawberry. I put on my purple pajama with a golden retriever puppy that said woof. I walked in the purple with pink walls room with a computer in the corner with two twin beds next to the window that had the Little Mermaid on it and white lamps that had roses craved in it. Then the closet was big with a pink light ball inside it and outside it is a little chocolate color table where there is a phone and pictures of the family.

I went to sleep at seven and got up three hours later because I heard a noise. I got of off bed to get ask Sadie if she heard it and know what it was. I shake her but she didn't wake up so I took the sheets of her and found her pillow placed as her. So I run to my parent's room screaming that Sadie disappeared.

"Mom, Dad… Sadie's not in her bed. She's gone!" My dad got me and both of them run to my room. My mom turned the light on and to my surprise she was there sound of sleep.

Soon she got up slowly looking at us. Sadie's face looked sleepily. "What's going on? Is it morning already?" Then my dad let me down and got my chin so that I look directly in his chocolate eyes of his. "Why did you lie about your sister missing? This isn't a funny joke, bud"

I didn't know what to say so I kept quite until all six eyes where fixed on me.

"But she was gone, she was. You have to believe me, please, I'm not joking around. You got to believe me, please." I begged, but it didn't work.

I was punished for lying to them, but I wasn't lying. I know that and so did Sadie the so-called indecent. The next day she was gone again and I went to tell my parents, but she was back by the time we got there like last time. It soon became a habit that they wouldn't believe me anymore of what I said about her. It was like _The Boy who cried wolf,_ but I wasn't joking around for fun!

Days later my step-like uncle came to visit from Texas. He was adopted by my grandma when he was just one year old and my mom was ten years old. He was blond with fair hair and was tall. His eyes where like the blue ocean. He was twenty at the time, but looked like eighteen. His smile was wicked sometime, especially when he was happy. He always called me Alice of Son, which wasn't my name.

One night when my dad had to work late, my mom was with the neighbor Helena the fun Mexican who had long dark hair with a brown skin that fit the freckles that she had with the almost green eye that shine in the sunlight of the morning. While she was there I was alone with my step-uncle, Greg. Sadie was gone, as always, and I was watching TV at my room. The control was on the little table that had purple flower with bees around it with four chairs that where yellow. I saw my uncle come in the room silently with a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a gray leather jacket and put more volume on the TV and locked the door.

"Hey Alice of the Sun."

He got closer to me, but I backed away. He leaned on my bed and got my wrist. "Let me go!" I yelled at him and he pulled me closer to him with one of his arm while he put his hand on my chin and kissed my right cheek. Then he kissed my left cheek and I kicked him at his chest. He let go of me and I run to the other bed, but he got my hand before I can get there and slapped me hard that I thought the mark of his hand was on my cheek. "You don't hit me little girl!!" He said it yelling and spiting at my face.

His face got closer to my face and then . . . it happened. He didn't kiss; he fell on top of me on the ground. I tried to get him off of me but he was to heave and then I felt some thing wet on my hand as I put it on his shoulder. When I looked at my hand I wanted to scream but I had someone's hand covering my mouth. Then Greg was off of me and on the ground with his eyes open looking up at the roof. I got up and turned around to see who it was and it was Sadie. Her eye was dark brown again. She took her hand of me and walked toward our uncle and bent down to his should and hold him. I think she drank his blood because when she got up there was no more blood on his shoulder. "Is he died?" I asked worried and looked around the room. I saw a knife with blood on it. Sadie got it and hides it somewhere. I was feeling weird as if I wanted to faint.

"Unfortunate for you he is alive and the good thing is he isn't going to tough you ever again as long as I'm here, I promise you that." Sadie smiled at me and then got a piece of paper and a pen and started to write a letter. She put the letter on the sofa of the living room.

After that she when to the kitchen and 'washed' the knife. "Yap, well I'll see you tomorrow Helena. Bye." My mom came in and saw the note and read it.

My mom told me that he left and that he won't come back for a while.

Sadie didn't tell me where he was right now, but I didn't care as long as he was gone and I don't have to tell anyone about it.

* * * * *

Sadie was different form my family, maybe not even humankind. Her eye would be very light hazel when she seemed in a good mood and when they were dark hazel she was in a bad mood. She was whiter of everyone in my family and the weirdoes' thing of all was that she . . . liked … _blood__._

I never have asked her why she was so different. I didn't want to be mean and I know if something was wrong with her, she'll tell me.

I looked up to see where Daisy was because she was it and was looking for us. Daisy stared to walk where the bushes where.

She was younger than me by a year. My family told me that they know Daisy since she was a newborn. Daisy was orphan, but was adopted by Mrs. Hollenbeck.

Mrs. Hollenbeck had wavy dark hair with a smile that cheered anyone.

Sadie told me that Daisy would come and visit a lot as if she were a sister to her and me. Daisy was like a sister and daughter to my family in a way.

She had the same eyes and lips like my mom and she had my dad's nose. It was weirdo how she looked more like my mom than I was.

Daisy walked toward the bushes and found Justin. "Tag, now you have to count to twenty." Daisy giggle made me giggle to. "Hey who's there?" Justin asked.

Justin is younger then me by three month. He is pale with big blue eyes and he had dark shaggy hair. I thought he was cute, especially when he did his stinky face. It was funny, but cute. I don't like Justin; he is just cute to me. But I think he like Daisy because he treats Daisy the best and is _always_ worried about her.

"It just me, I'll go look for the other." We found everyone but Sadie. So I went to look for her and ask the other to do the same. I looked under bushes and called her name. I went to the table, benches, swing, slid, sand box, monkey bars, drinking fountain, and then the parking lot. Where was she? I walked to the drinking fountain again because I was trusty of looking for Sadie. As I walked I felt like someone was following me.

I stopped at the fountain and stood there for a while. I header a noise behind me and I turned around to see what it was. "Who's there?" I was scared at that moment that I froze so still to hear what it was. I hear the noise again and saw that the swings stood and then moved fast with nobody moving it or a wind to do it because there was no wind today.

What could it be? I didn't want to fine out, so I ran to the parking lot, because it was closer to my parent and everyone else was. Then I saw a shadow and I screamed.

It was a guy with red beating eyes that made want to scream. He was wearing a black jacket with a white t-shirt. His hair was shaggy black and he had a ring with a sapphire in it. He walked to a red car smoothly and stopped there with grace. He looked at me for a while and I just stood there; not moving and neither was he.

I took two steps backwards and ran to the swing. I took a blink and he was at the swing looking at me again with a grin.

"What do you want? Stop following me!" I yelled at him. He was bright in the sun and his hair moved as if there was wind. I ran again, but to the sand box and saw Sadie there.

"Sadie help me someone is following me!" I stopped when I was in front of her and got air of all the running I did. She stared to walk to the right of me, but I didn't want to go away and leave my sister with that thing. I didn't want to go back to it either. What can I do or should do.

My time was up, had to choose now. I turned around to go with Sadie, but she was gone. "Hello little girl what are you doing here?" a male voice asked me behind me. It walked slowly behind me, because I was worried that it might be the guy I saw at the parking lot and the swing. To my surprise it was him, he was inches from me. He got my shoulders and I remember what had happen last year.

My uncle got me and kissed me. The guy teeth were sharp like Sadie's dagger teeth. He opened his mouth and headed for my neck. I pushed him, but did nothing but hurt my hand.

"Let her go," I looked and it was Sadie except mad. He let go of my left shoulder, however didn't let go of the other one but tighten his hand on my shoulder. "Ouch, that hurts. Let me go!" I bent down to get a rock as well as throw it to him but couldn't get it.

He squeezed me tighter that I could not feel my whole arm. "Ouch! Stop it … it hurts me ouch!" I could barely say it since I couldn't feel my whole right arm.

"I told you to let her go!" Sadie was furious now like never before. He throws me hard but at least he let me go. I hit a bench plus I thought I was bleeding behind my head and was right. At that moment everything was moving up down side to side. After that I saw something walking toward me…

I opened my mouth to talk but it was getting more blurring. Then it all went black.

***********

I opened my eyes but was tried and didn't want to open them. "Hey, you opened your eyes." I never hear that voice before. It was a boy's voice. I opened my eyes again and it was a boy; a tall boy with dark spick black hair. I blinked once and I was still at the park except on the bench. I looked at the boy again and he was a beautiful brown eyes.

I sit up and I put my hand on my back of my head and it was tied with bandages. "Are you okay? What happened to you and-?" I introduced him.

"I'm o.k. And I … I fell down and hit myself on the head and-"

"You fainted and I saw you on the ground and put bandages on you. Um here is your hat." I took it from him and just nod. I got up and almost fell again, but the boy got me before I did.

"Thank you" I started to walk again and he was behind me incase I fell again. We got to the party and everyone was cleaning up. I was feet away from my dad and he was still behind me. "Can you please leave? I'm not going to fall over." I turned around to my dad and the boy got my left wrist. "Wait, can you at least tell me your name?" I gave a face at him and he did a sad face. It would not hurt to tell or to ignore him. "Well my name is Gabriel Love."

"And I'm… ouch" my dad got my badly injured shoulder and it hurt me.

"Sorry, what happened to your shoulder, because I didn't tighten my hand on you to make it hurt."

"I feel on the bench by the sand box and a friend helped me. That's all." Then I took one step to my left.

"We'll go to the hospital to check you, buddy." He put one hand on my hand softly.

Then I remembered. "Daddy where is Sadie?"

My dad looked confused and went to my mom. I saw them talk to each other worried and confused. They both started to talk to the other people around them, also got more worried and less confused which was bad news through their faces. I thought I could see my mom weeping. What happened to Sadie? Gabriel saw me maybe he saw Sadie.

"Gabriel who else did you see when you saw me." I asked him almost weeping. He looked down and then at me and seemed as he didn't know what to say. "Well, I only so you and um… that's it. Why?"

I looked confused like everyone else. I might as well be confused to. "Just wondering", where could she be?

"Hey what is your name any way?" He got my wrist again.

"It's Alyson Luna. Well bye, Gabriel." The rest of the evening we were looking for Sadie, but we didn't find her. I was scared now that the guy might have taken her, but why.

I went to the hospital and I didn't have anything broke, but just needed some rest.

Soon hours past, and still no sight of Sadie anywhere. We ask the neighbors and nothing. We then called the police of her missing. It was different now at home. Everyone in my family came to see us. My aunts' didn't talk much but comfort my mother, my father didn't bring food or soda for them, and me and my cousins didn't play much since Sadie almost all time thought of the game or made a new one. She would always find a way for all of us, any ago, to play or do something together.

Month pass and no sight of Sadie. My birthday was coming up.

It was on the September the 20. Now I'm going to be nine year old.

Sadie was gone for good, but why. I wish she was her. I was holding the note given me two years ago. It said "S.N.P."

Sadie and I only know what it might, it was our secret. . .

_Five Years Later_

My dad was going to a business trip to New York. When he left, it was only my mom and me at California. I went downstairs to get something to eat. Daisy's mom was going to pick us up so that I and Daisy would go to art class then to fox trot dance class. I already know to tap and salsa.

My mom wanted me to know to dance so that I can be a dancer when I grow up, but I had another idea.

I just needed three more months till my birthday party. I haven't had a party since seven year cause of an offal enceinte to my family.

"Ally, Tanya is here." I got my dancing shoes and apron for art class and ran to the door. Daisy had the door open for me. I got in and got my seatbelt on. We got to art class in ten minutes

"Thank you Mrs. Hollenbeck." I waked bye to her and she opened the window.

"I told you to call me Tanya, and bye. Take care of Daisy for me, Alyson. Bye. Love you Dais." Tanya pulled over to the mall with my mom. They both would go to shopping while Daisy and I paint.

_Beep, beep_ "Daisy it your mom. Let go." I ran to the door and opened it for Daisy. She opens the car door for me and we rode to dance class. We were late, again.

"Girls you're late again. Get to your places." Mrs. April told us pushing me to the left side. "I told Mrs. Godfrey to let you girls out earlier for your fox trot dances classes. So you two tell her next time."

Ten minute has past and it felt like twenty or something. I was a fast learner and the other needed more time. When I see or hear I learn it fast. That why I have well grades and is all was in the honor roll. I was lucky to have such a gift.

Mrs. April was called and came back sad. "Alyson Young and Daisy Hollenbeck come and pack your things. You're leaving home." Daisy and I were surprises and got are things.

When we got outside, I saw my mom weeping. We climbed in the car and they both looked at us. Tanya brought the car to live and rode slow to my house.

"Bye Daisy and thank you Tanya for the ride." As they left my mom got close to me and hugged me. At that moment I know something was wrong. "Mom, what is the matter. Why did you guy pick us up early today?" She looked at me sad and she took my hand and walked in the house.

"Dear, there has been an accented on your father's airplane that he took." What this must be a mistake. I must be dreaming this.

"Mom he is okay, right he is alright. Mom tell me." I was crying now. My dad was strong and might have made it. "Mom was there any survivors"

"Yes there was only one." That good news, it might be him.

"But…"

"But what happen? Just tell me. I'm getting more worry because you don't tell me directly." She stared to weep again and so did I.

"It was not your father who survived. It was this young man who... You're right. I should just tell you directly. He's died" NO that can not be. I ran to my room and got a pillow to put the tears on it.

"No, why does this happen to me. Why do I have bad luck? First my sister disappeared and now my dad is died." What did I do wrong in life? Who is next in line? Can it be that it's all-no, I hope not because if it is then… can she is next? It's like the say 'Life isn't Fair', especially mine.


End file.
